


To Hyrule and Back

by Scarlet_Claws



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: (When he is with Zelda in particular), But there is a focus on Sidlink, Drabble Collection, Fighting Monsters, Fluff, Headcanon, Humor, M/M, Not all of them are romance-oriented, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Claws/pseuds/Scarlet_Claws
Summary: Drabbles about Link in Hyrule fighting monsters and kissing fishes.Marked complete, but more may be added as I get new ideas.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 14
Kudos: 223





	1. A Zora Tradition

Link wasn’t quite sure if he had the right to twist the tradition as he did. Not that he ever played by the rules.

Of course, his beloved deserving nothing but the best, Link took a lot of time, at least three weeks, to gather all the materials. Then the making, with help, took Link another half a month. And then he fidgeted with it for an eternity before calling it ready.

Seeing Sidon’s cheeks turn as red as his shoulder scales when he dropped the handmaid Zora Armor at his feet made it all worth it in the end.


	2. The Best Apples

“Which ones are the best apples?” asked Link.

The merchant proudly encompassed her entire stall in a single gesture.

“They are all the best!”

Link looked at the hundreds of fruits. He didn’t need marketing, he needed answers and he knew which expert to call. 

He brought his hands to his mouth and whistled. Right in front of the merchant’s astonished eyes, an entire horse appeared out thin air with a loud neigh and started to sniff at her stall.

She stared. Link stared back, dead serious.

“I want those,” he said, pointing, when his mount had made its choice.


	3. Hinox Stink

There were no logical reasons to fight Hinox. Sure, they were large, strong and with a mouth wide enough to gobble a Hylian in one bite, but they rarely hunted them. Travellers saw them from far and knew that it was best to avoid them. In fact, with how slow and massive they were, it was a surprise that they could find enough food to sustain them.

Yet, each time Link saw one, he unsheathed his sword and pressed the flanks of his mount for a charge.

It wasn’t for the sake of spoils or glory.

It was the smell.


	4. Zelda's Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-game.

“I’d like my horse back,” Zelda said.

Link stared at her, surprised. She turned her head to look at the white horse that was glazing further down the hill.

“I’ll trade you,” she continued. “But I want him back.”

A hundred years had not made Link forget to whom he owed obedience. He didn’t really mind. It wasn’t as if he would be parting with it. In reality, it would remain near him – albeit under Zelda.

However, it took Zelda three days of calling him by the wrong name for her to understand that it wasn’t, in fact, her horse.


	5. Hylian Manners

Sidon rarely had a day off but, when he did, he made sure to spend it with Link.

They had been swimming down the river all morning, Link riding on his back when he was tired, when they decided to rest. Showing off his fishing skills, Sidon brought back two brass as Link rested on the shore.

Starving, he tore into his so fast that he forgot that Hylians thought that eating raw was disgusting. He looked up with a jolt at Link.

Link stared up from his own uncooked fish, cheeks full of its flesh. They laughed together, relieved.


	6. The Duty of a Prince

Sidon’s duty demanded of him that he behaved with the uttermost dignity. It implied that he didn’t wave when he saw Link running out of the tunnel that led to the Zora’s Domain Shrine. It asked that he pretended that he didn’t hear the noises of Link huffing, puffing, and panting as he pushed a large wooden box next to him.

But ignoring Link’s arms around his neck, his warm lips against his cheek? _That_ wasn’t included in his rigid rules, or at least he decided it wasn’t. It was fine if he leaned against him and kissed him back.


	7. Rest your Head

“Does it hurt?” Link asked, concerned.

His touch was soft as it trailed over Sidon’s metal necklace. He knew its purpose: all Zora carried one so that they could hold their head straight when out of the water.

“A little,” Sidon confessed. “I haven’t been swimming enough.”

“You should lay down.”

“But...”

“You can rest on my lap.”

Such an invitation couldn’t be refused. Finding a position that accommodated all of Sidon’s fins took a while. However, when they were done, the pain was gone. Before he knew it, Sidon was having the best nap he had had in weeks.


	8. Capture the Roar I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the different ways Lynels have kicked my butt in-game. 
> 
> Link survives this, as opposed to me.

Link crawled through the grass. Slowly, he reached for his Sheika Slate, his eyes on his objective, and activated the Camera Rune.

He loved taking pictures of Lynels. Yes, he knew that they were enemies, but they were such beautifully dangerous creatures. Well, he did have a thing for danger if the fact that he was courting a shark was anything to go by.

All he needed was a frontal shot... as if he had heard his thought, the Lynel turned around.

It took Link a moment to realize that the Lynel was staring his way because he was spotted.


	9. Capture the Roar II

Coming back to a place he had left under a rain of arrows was a little hard on the ego, but Link had a plan. If he paraglided from a nearby cliff to the top of a column on the Lynel’s territory, he would be safe. No one ever looked up.

The Lynel looked up.

Link retreated over the edge of the column, crouching down. He _felt_ the impact, heard the electricity being discharged, but he was fine. Safe.

He looked over the edge to see the Lynel pointing his bow skywards. Seconds later, he was hit. What a bastard.


	10. Capture the Roar III

Link didn’t need pictures anymore. Lynel hunting was back, especially since this time it was going to be an easy kill.

He had found an ice Lynel. This was the top of a mountain far from any sign of civilisation, unless monster tribes counted. The snow fell so hard one could barely see the white coat of the massive creature ahead, but Link could spot the many weapons it carried.

He pulled a fire arrow and shot it, expecting the Lynel to poof like an ice Lizalfos.

It didn’t even stagger. It turned to him. It was a silver Lynel.


	11. Capture the Roar IV

Sidon’s eyes flickered to Link and he gasped. His beloved looked _terrible,_ covered in scratches from head to toe, clothes torn – and was that the smell of burned hair?

“What happened?” he asked.

“Sidon, look, I finally got it!”

Link pulled his Sheika Slate out to show him a picture of a roaring Lynel. It took a moment for Sidon to take it in.

“All that for a picture?”

“Of course! Wounds heal. Pictures stay forever. So, what do you think?”

“It’s... gorgeous,” said Sidon. He was shaking his head, but he couldn’t stop smiling from seeing Link so excited.


	12. It Starts With L and Ends with K

“I’m looking for a word... it starts with L and it ends with k...”

Link paused, then sighed audibly. Not her _again_. And there he was, having grown trustful enough to actually talk to people on the road.

“Please help me find it, it’s important,” she urged, smiling with her eyes narrowed.

“Lank.”

“What?”

He stared at her right in the eye.

“Luuk,” he said.

“That’s not a word.”

“Lalulilalilok”

“It only has four letters.”

“Bink.”

They had a staring contest. She blinked first. That was what broke her.

“Just die!” the Yiga assassin cried as she dropped her disguise.


	13. Mighty Bananas

Link was unimpressed by the quivering, shivering lady in the tall grass next to the road. He had to admit that her act was impressive. He was almost fooled even as he knew that it was fake.

She glanced up and saw him looking at her; that was her cue to start her little number.

“Please... I need...”

“Mighty Bananas, I know,” Link interrupted.

Her mouth dropped.

“No, I meant salmon! But... if you had one...”

“Yeah, twenty. You guys drop one every time I beat you.”

She gasped and drew her Vicious Scythe.

“You will die for this, Hero!”


	14. Rare Praise

“Stop talking about it!” cried Link.

King Dorephan, Sidon, and Muzu stared at him with their eyes wide and their mouth agape. Link gave them no time to interrupt him.

“Stop talking about how Mipha would have done it. Sidon worked his butt off to solve this trading route problem and you’re talking about how someone else would have done it!”

Muzu was about to say something but he was interrupted by his King.

“I suppose that you are right. Good job Sidon, I am proud of you.”

Sidon lowered his gaze, trying not to grin from the rare praise.


	15. Red

Link had done many surprising feats since Sidon had met him. However, this _had_ to take the cake.

“There is a dyer in Haneto village,” the Hylian explained. He was visibly embarrassed by Sidon’s silence. “I can change it back if you want. I just thought...”

He trailed off. Sidon placed his arm against the chest of the Zora Armour Link was wearing.

“It’s _exactly_ the same shade,” he said, amazed.

“I had one of your scales,” explained Link.

Sidon grinned, unable to hide his excitement any longer.

“I love it.” He grinned.

Link turned as red as his outfit.


	16. Suspicious I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set before Link and Sidon are anounced to everyone.

“Sidon?” Muzu called.

Sidon froze and turned around. He seemed to have been caught right before jumping into the cobalt waters under Zora’s Domain. Suspicious.

“What are you doing in the middle of the night?” asked the elder.

“I think I heard a noise and uh... I just wanted to check what it was.” He was composed again.

“We can send a guard.” 

“It’s best that I check myself,” he said, before diving down.

Muzu waited for him to come back, and waited, but the next time he saw Sidon was the next morning. He looked tired.

Very suspicious indeed.


	17. Suspicious II

The Prince had been unusually happy lately. Nothing that went beyond the etiquette, thankfully, but Muzu was keeping an eye on him ever since the noise incident.

He was also suddenly very knowledgeable and interested in Hylians. This detail made it all click in place.

“Sidon is dating a Hylian,” he told his king.

“Well, good for him,” answered Dorephan.

Muzu was taken aback. He had expected a stronger reaction.

“A _Hylian_ ,” insisted the elder.

“And?”

Fine. If it was like this, then Muzu better discover who it was. Then they could worry about if _she_ deserved their only Prince.


	18. Suspicious III

“How generous of you to invite me in,” said Muzu, bowing to Impa for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

“Oh, that is the least I could do. I am impressed that you are travelling at such an old age,” she answered.

She was very distinguished, for a Hylian. Muzu had never seen such impeccable manners, such tranquil confidence. Sadly, he was here for a different purpose. He tore his attention away from Impa and eyed Paya, the girl serving them tea. The moment he saw how shy yet distinguished she was, he knew that she was he one.


	19. Suspicious IV

Convincing the Sheika clan to come for a visit all the way to the Zora Domain was difficult, but at least Sidon enlisted Link for their protection against monsters. All was good, until king Dorephan asked the fatal question,

“So, Paya, you are the one that is dating my son?”

“What?” exclaimed Impa.

Paya cried out and hid her face.

Link choked and coughed.

“How dare you touch Lady Paya, ruffian!” cried the Sheika guards, pointing their weapons at Sidon.

Sidon gasped and backed away from the threat.

And Muzu finally realized that he had made one terrible, terrible mistake.


	20. Suspicious V

Sidon glided smoothly forward, seemingly unaffected by the dark glares of the Sheika guards.

“Please forgive us, Lady Impa, Lady Paya,” he said. “But there has been a misunderstanding. Today is the first time I meet Lady Paya.”

Paya nodded, confirming his words.

“But... the late night visits? And the... all the rest?” Muzu said.

Sidon switched his attention to him and smiled.

“Ah, yes. Well, I am seeing someone.” He turned around. “I’m seeing Link.”

There was a silence. King Dorephan broke it with a snort.

“Even better,” he said.

“No!” cried Muzu. But no one listened to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Even better", huh, King Dorephan? Not by much, then, I'll let you know that Paya is pretty damn adorable.


	21. Mighty Bananas (Encore)

Link stared at the pile of Mighty Bananas the merchant had just dumped in front of him.

“You only sell... those?” he asked.

“Yes. They are the only fruit that are worthy of being sold, after all.” The man smiled at him.

“And they are all... ninety-nine rupees?”

“Absolutely! But I promise that they are worth the price.”

Link was staring at the man now. He had to admit that this one, at least, had better acting skills than his colleagues. But he knew what to say.

“Mighty Bananas stink.”

“What?” cried the Yiga Clan assassin, unsheathing his Vicious Scythe.


	22. The Unexpected Visitor

Link pushed the doors to Impa’s home open but he stopped in his tracks when he saw that the elder already had a visitor. A rather _unexpected_ visitor.

“Link!” cried Muzu, setting down his cup of tea. He seemed unusually happy today. “What a wonderful surprise.”

Link nodded, not knowing what to say to this. Impa giggled for no reason, actually _giggled_ , as if she was a fifteen-year-old girl. They both looked radiant.

Well, if that wasn’t the most unlikely match, thought Link as he ventured in. But who was he to judge? Old or young, all Zora were charming.


	23. Like Before

“We’re going to rebuild it someday,” Zelda suddenly said.

Link turned to her, intrigued.

“The castle,” she explained. She gestured to where it was standing on the horizon. “I want to see it as I remember it from... before. This is my dearest wish. I’ll probably fail, you know, with how much Ganon damaged it, but if there is a chance that one day things will be back to normal...”

She thought about it, then lowered her head.

“I know it’s a foolish idea.”

Link smiled and patted her on the hair. She looked at him.

“I’ll help,” he said.


	24. The Wizzrobe and the Book

There was something off about Wizzrobes, thought Link.

Crouched in the grass behind a barely-standing charred wall, he was examining the monster through the cracks as it danced above the ruins. The Wizzrobe spotted something in the remains of a house and walked over to pick it up.

A book.

The being became quiet. They flipped through the page slowly. It was muttering something, some lines. Link could almost make out words.

Suddenly, they laughed, tossed the book in the air, and burned it.

Link crawled away, unable to shake out the chilling impression that they had almost looked human.


	25. The Wizzrobe and the Lullaby

Link heard them before he saw them. Even with this warning he almost walked into their field of vision carelessly, but could he be blamed? He would have never guessed that a Wizzrobe could sing.

Is sat on the edge of a cliff, or rather floated over it, and was looking in the direction of Hyrule Castle. Link, peeking over the edge of the wall, couldn’t believe his ears. He _knew_ that song. He didn’t know from where, just that it was a lullaby whose words he half-remembered from long ago.

Once again, he didn’t attack. He just walked away.


	26. A Prank

This was foolish, he knew. Nevertheless, here he was, in the Yiga Clan hideout, waiting for anyone to fall into his trap.

He laid in wait quietly. Surely enough, soon he spotted a Blademaster tiptoeing his way to the Might Banana stash. But the moment he saw what was there he gasped, took a step back, and whistled the alarm. All of the others appeared, sprinting to take a look with their weapons drawn. They all saw and gasped.

There, on the ground, was a single apple.

Never had it been so hard not to burst in laughter for Link.


	27. Fireflies

Link always brought little things from all around Hyrule when he dropped by. No matter how small, the prince was always happy.

“Close your eyes,” said Link.

Sidon did so, and opened when he was told to moments later. The sight of half a dozen fireflies buzzing around them made him gasp. Link grinned until he saw tears gather in his beloved’s eyes.

“Oh, no, it’s nothing,” said Sidon. “Just... memories. I used to watch them at night. Its been so long, and I forgot how pretty they are.”

“I can bring some often if you’d like.”

“I’d love to. “


	28. Blue I

When Link saw the horse that would be perfect for him, he just knew it.

For one, it was blue. He loved blue.

For the rest, he’d see when he would catch it. He didn’t really care about how good that horse objectively was but he needed one if he wanted to travel quickly to new places. Also, a friend could be nice.

He had been walking through a field to get to a shrine but that could wait. Right now, the most important was to make his new friend understand that the best thing in life was an adventure.


	29. Blue II

Who would have thought? Running straight up to a wild horse made her run away. Link felt a little stupid that he had not thought about this detail. On top of that, more running didn’t seem to be the right solution, since the mare was faster than he ever could hope to be.

Time to drop by the stable he had spotted down the road.

“How to catch a horse?” repeated the man at the counter.

Link nodded.

“Well, don’t you... sneak on them? And stay under the wind?”

Link smacked his forehead for being so stupid. Sneaking. Of course.


	30. Blue III

He grabbed a handful of mane and hauled himself on the mare. She didn’t agree the least with what was going on, especially since she was nervous after having been chased all day by Link. Using all of her mighty strength, she bucked and leapt, trying to ship her burden off.

Link, that really hadn’t thought this through, tensed and clamped down on her back. It took her twenty seconds for her to send him rolling down the hill before she escaped.

As he laid there, some distant memory whispered that he could calm a wild horse by soothing it.


	31. Blue IV

He wondered why he had not thought of it sooner. Of course, no one knew if it was possible but he was the practical type. The only way to figure out something was to try it.

After having power-posed at the top of a tree to bolster his confidence in the fact that it was going to work, he jumped in the emptiness and deployed his paraglider. Straight ahead, the blue mare’s back was waiting for him.

She saw him and bolted at the last second. Taken by surprise, he blotched his landing and ended face first in the dirt.


	32. Blue V

When he heard the Bokoblins, he froze before realizing that those weren’t war cries. At the risk of being spotted, he peered over the grass and saw that he had approached a camp.

And that the mare was being attacked.

“Hey,” he cried. “Leave her alone!”

He drew his sword and ran straight at them. The monsters turned to him. He didn’t count how many he was fighting: he attacked.

He won. As he stood in the empty camp, panting, he saw the mare watching him from far. Her gaze didn’t waver away, as if she was thinking about something.


	33. Blue VI

It had been a week, Link realized. By now, he could be in Kakariko village, talking to that Impa he was sent to see. But he stayed in the field that night, at a fire.

The sound of hooves alerted him before the mare emerged from the night. She snorted, looked at him, but remained perfectly still.

Slowly, Link moved closer to her. She didn’t run. She just watched him until he drew out a ripe apple and presented it to her as an offering. An offering she took.

He laid his hand on her flank and she accepted it.


	34. Blue VII

“Seems like you’ve caught yourself a horse,” the stable master said. “Finally, one might add. So, she’s the one?”

Link nodded enthusiastically.

“First one, eh? And you didn’t go for an easy one too.”

The stable master pulled out some forms, a quill and a feather.

“So, thought of a name?”

“A name?” repeated Link.

“Don’t tell me you’ve chased her for a week without thinking about what you wanted to name her?”

That was pretty much what he had done, it seemed.

“How about Horatio?” The stable master suggested.

“No.” Link shook his head. “Her name will be Blue.”


	35. Free Your Mind

“Sidon?” Link said.

The Zora turned away from Mipha’s statue to look at him, surprised. He had certainly not expected anyone to see him there, just as Link had not expected to see anyone at this time.

“You can’t sleep, can’t you?” Link asked.

“No...”

“At all?”

He shook his head.

Link thought about what he could do. He knew that Sidon came here when he was troubled by something. He might not even tell Link what it was. But he also knew that talking to Mipha’s statue didn’t help him.

“Come with me,” Link said.

“Why?”

The Hylian smiled.


	36. Free Your Mind II

“I can’t even start to comprehend how you came up with this outlandish idea,” Sidon said. The Zora was holding on to Link’s shoulders so he wouldn’t slip on the Slate-made ice block.

“Quiet,” Link replied, “you’re going to scare them.”

Without waiting for an answer, Link created a bomb before he threw it at the water. The moment it touched the surface, it detonated. Fish flew everywhere from the explosion - including smack in Sidon’s face. He fell in the lake

Link looked back, worried, but was relieved to see Sidon come back to the surface laughing his head off.


	37. Free Your Mind III

A fire, two fish on sticks, and the delicious smell of cooking. Link was half curled against Sidon, sitting on the ground with his legs over his lap. His eyes closed; he enjoyed the slow stroking though his hair from his boyfriend.

“Feeling better?” he asked.

Sidon hummed, then yawned. “Yes. One could say your plan worked.”

“I’m glad.”

“Will you be coming back to the palace after we eat those?”

Link sent him a mischievous look.

“I want to fall asleep with you in my arms,” Sidon replied. “If you want to.”

“Of course. I’d love to do that.”


	38. Child Sidon I

Link stopped walking, surprised by the sight. In front of him stood a red Zora child armed with a sword that seemed to heavy for him, his face filled with determination. It took the Hylian a moment to recognize the youngest son of king Dorephan, the prince Sidon. Had he stolen his weapon from one of the guards?

“Knight, I demand a duel!” the child cried.

Link stared at him.

“Charge!”

Sidon, as brave as he was, didn’t go very far. Link kicked the weapon from his hand, making it fly several feet away. Sidon fell on his backside, disarmed.


	39. Child Sidon II

“Hey,” Link said, having crouched to be at eye level with the child. “Why did you attack me?”

Prince Sidon pouted. Link sighed, realizing that he wasn’t going to get any answers from this child.

“You need to work on your sword technique,” he said to Sidon. “You’re not going to vanquish anyone by running at them with your sword pointed forward, except maybe a sleeping Octoroc. And you need a weapon your size. Want to go and find a stick you can wield so that I can teach you?”

Sidon’s face went from pouting to excited under a second.


	40. Child Sidon III

“Sidon! There you are,” Mipha said. She trotted up to them on her short legs, slightly out of breath. “I’ve looked for you everywhere.”

“Link was teaching me some sword!” the prince cried, brandishing his stick.

“Oh, I see that you two had a lot of fun.” She laughed and sent Link a look. “You have a way with kids.”

Link nodded.

Sidon turned to him. “You know what, Link, you’re cooler than I thought. You can have my sister if you want, I don’t mind anymore.”

Mipha’s cheeks turned as red as her scales as she ushered Sidon away.


	41. Child Sidon IV

As much as Link adored staying at the Zora’s domain, his visit couldn’t last there forever. However, when it was time to say goodbye, a red Zora child darted forward to cling to his leg, and he didn’t let go.

“Sidon!” Mipha cried. “Watch your manners! That’s no way to behave like a prince.”

“But I don’t want Link to leave!”

“Don’t be silly and let go of Link! Behave now.”

The child stared up at his sister.

“The next one I’ll fight will be you, Mipha” he said. “And the winner will get to keep Link for themselves.”

“Sidon!”


	42. Child Sidon V

A hundred years later, Link stayed awake in bed as Sidon clung to him tightly. He knew that the prince would be holding him like that tomorrow morning, preventing him from leaving until the Hylian would drag himself out of his hold. He chuckled.

“What’s happening?” Sidon asked in a sleepy voice.

“Just thinking about you when you were small.”

There was a pause. Then Sidon groaned, embarrassed, as he remembered as well.

“Hey, I think it’s cute how you didn’t change.” Link turned around to kiss his beloved on the lips. “That’s how I love you.”

“Then I’m glad.”


End file.
